


Love at First Fight

by pixiediva24



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiediva24/pseuds/pixiediva24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Zilleniose’s “One stormy night” and the Movie “Tangled”  romance and drama where trolls are dominant and humans are hunted. </p><p> </p><p>{ON HIATUS}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Once upon a time in another dimension and a different time, there was a planet where Humans and Trolls lived together. This was not as peaceful as its sounds for the Trolls preyed on the humans as: foodsources, slaves and pets. This story will focus on the love found between the two species despite the odds and their differences. 

Humans caravans are in a state emergency of , moving speedily, with the highest urgency through the ravine. Watching them was a grey-skinned, humanoid creature with yellowish eyes with red irises with dark messy hair covering nubby candy-corn coloured horns, standing about 5’5 wearing a black long sleeved shirt bearing the zodiac sign cancer wearing a grey pants and shoes to match, wearing a cowl and cape of dark black. A Troll. 

This is Karkat Vantas, one of our lovers in this romance. He is a scout for one of the human hunting camps, to bring back to their homeland Alternia. Karkat is a troll with quite an anger management issue, and he hated his camp mates, despite some of them being his friends despite his issue. But the person he despises the most is himself. Why did he have to be a scout?, what has he done to be placed in this group of dipshit idiots?, and Why did he have to be hatched with this disgusting sludge in his veins?..

Karkat snapped out of train of thought when he saw one of the caravans stop suddenly and drop off an elderly human wearing an explorers clothing, carrying small bags of luggage at the end of the ravine near a forest. ” WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING, ABANDONING THEIR OWN KIND!” Karkat thought. The caravan sped off only leaving a cloud of dust behind it.

The old man didn’t mind. He picked up his luggage and went on his merry way.”WHERE THE FUCK IS HE GOING?”Karkat thought, and out of this curiosity he followed the Old man into the forest.

Karkat was the top scout in his camp for his attention to detail, agility and good memory. Making him unnoticed the whole trek through the forest. After a long while of trekking, the Old man stopped in front of a wall of vines.”WHAT IS HE DOING?” Karkat whispered. After the Old man looked side-to-side to ensure that the coast was clear, he moved the wall of vines revealing a secret passageway! Karkat’s jaw nearly dropped! This Old man had more than what was letting on. The Old man qiuckly entered the secret passageway, and Karkat followed him at a distance.


	2. The Secret Glen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds a secret glen and we first meet Jade.plz comment and critique after reading to inform me if I’m did anything thing wrong. Check prt 1 for inspiration and setting. Thx u :3

The passageway was cramped, narrow, damp and dark. Karkat kept his distance while tailing the Old man, to avoid detection. Karkat’s eyes which were quite accustomed to the darkness and manoeuvred the passageway quite easily, and it seems the same goes for the Old man , for manoeuvred it just as easily. The Old man was quite far ahead, demonstrating probably years of experience of trekking in this tunnel. 

 

Karkat was so distracted by keeping pace with his target “CRACK”, he stepped on a twig. The Old man quickly whizzed around but saw nothing there. Karkat ducked down at last minute avoiding detection and saving his skin, if the Old man had a lantern he would be fucked, and tailing would’ve been for nothing. Seeing nothing the Old man shrugged off his suspicions and continued his trek, and Karkat continued also, but this time he watched his step.

 

After Five minutes of trekking through the dark, Light was spotted at the end of the tunnel and the Old man’s pace had changed from a walk to almost a canter and dashed out the exit, and Karkat sped up, so as not to lose sight of the Old man.

 

When Karkat looked out the exit, it was like looking into another world. It was a small valley completely surrounded by a wall of rock face, with a waterfall cascading down from the right side into a clear pond containing water-lilies and a multitude of fish, and flowers of all kinds grew at the edges of the rock face and the pond by the thousands, and at the very centre on the most lush,green grass was a white tower with a large orb at the very top with another tower with the same design branching off of it.

The Old man raced towards the tower, as if homeward bound to the white tower. While the Old man made the swiftest dash towards the tower, a strange green burst of light appeared at it’s base revealing a white fur-beast with a green aura surrounding it. It was not like any of the fur-beasts that accompanied the human caravans that Karkat tracked , but more like a lusus compared to those fur-beasts. 

It greeted the Old man, then created a bright flash of green light and disappeared. Karkat’s jaw almost dropped! There was no creature that he encountered lusus or not that could do what that strange fur-beast did. “THERE’S NO FUCKING WAY ANYTHING COULD DO THAT!” Karkat thought. Karkat’s thought’s were disturbed by a female voice who yelled “Grandpa!” from the top of the tower.

 

The fur-beast must’ve teleported the Old man to the top of the tower. Now that he thought about there was no door at the base of the tower. “WHAT KIND OF FUCK-TARD BUILD A TOWER WITHOUT A DOOR TO GET IN, THAT FUCKASS!” Karkat grumbled or there could be a reason why there was no door at the base of the tower, maybe to ensure that him and only him could enter the tower without the threat of an intruder following him. There was boisterious conversation in the tower between the female voice and a weary voice of what was suspected to be was the Old man’s. Karkat realized it was getting late and left the valley, to track down the human caravan he was following before and continue his scouting mission. He decided that he will investigate this secret valley another day.

———————————————————————————————————————-

A beautiful human girl with light skin,jade-green eyes, long, flowing, black hair, buck-teeth wearing a green ankle length dress, sits by the tower window. Her name is Jade Harley. You are 16- years old and you are waiting on your grandpa to come back from his journey.He always goes on these outings for days or a week or so and bring you back souvenirs from his travels or food and needs for the house or what she would call the tower. 

 

The souvenirs she asked for the most were either flowers or flower seeds of many kinds, She had a love for gardening and her vast garden of flowers was her greatest pride and joy. She conducted various other hobbies such as: mending or inventing various tools and devices, cooking, playing with Bec and trying a multitude of different things to widen her horizons. Jade is also a psychic with the ability to move anything with wave of her hand and control them to her will.

But because of her ability she was feared by most of the humans in fear of losing control of her power or be captured and used as a weapon by the trolls. To protect her, her Grandpa found a the secret valley and made the once abandoned tower her new home, and they lived happily ever since. Bec was a mystery case though, he was abandoned puppy she and grandpa found on their way to the tower and adopted as their pet.The both of them never knew how Bec got his strange abilities but, they loved him anyways. 

Jade grew bored with the wait for her grandpa and wanted to pick some flowers for him in the meantime, but the door was blocked shut and Bec was who knows where and you knew you were not allowed out of the tower when Bec or grandpa was not around and must carry a rifle for her own safety.

 

Her Grandpa warned her about the trolls and told her about them,from references from the caravans he always travelled with. They said that trolls were creatures that stood like human-beings, grey skin, sharp shark-like teeth or fangs and candy-corn coloured horns which varied from size to shape, and black apparel with a specific symbol for different trolls in different colours. She never saw one yet she wanted to and yet she didn’t.

Meeting one would be cool, yet dangerous. She heard about the raids the trolls did to the caravans and it was pure manslaughter. Ruthless, terrifying and heartless were they in their attacks in pursuit of human flesh. It was said that the trolls ruler, The Condesce would sometimes have humans taken away to become her pet and do horrible things to them.  
Striking fear into the hearts of humans everywhere. 

As Jade thought about these things, a green burst of light appeared in the tower/house and here grandpa appeared along with Bec. “Grandpa!” she cried, and ran towards him and hugged him as he gave here some souvenirs and told her of his travels.


	3. IS SHE PSYCHIC?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat returns to camp, and gives some info. on psychics in the world while Jade helps her grandpa pack.

Karkat returned to base camp hungry, tired and exhausted. Tracking down the human caravan he was tailing before took longer than expected, since they had covered much ground while he was tailing the old man along with discovering a secret glade also.

It was evening when he returned, and the Blue blood in charge of this expedition questioned him of his whereabouts and why he hadn’t made any reports of the humans progress for the entire day.

Luckily, Karkat was able to give a good excuse to convince the blue blood that the humans had not made any intervals stops than they usually did (such as lunch breaks or hunts) until they had stopped to set up camp. The Blue blood wasn’t easy to fool but it could’ve explained the reason why it had taken longer to capture the humans.

The strong blue blood did a quick flick of his head to right but not so quick as to flick his cracked, square sunglasses off his face.”Karkat, remember to rest up for your ne%t scouting mission tonight”, he said before heading off to do his usual business.

Karkat went straight to his makeshift tent, which was grey unlike his other camp mates who had their blood colours on theirs (ARROGANT BASTARDS). He trudged into his tent containing romance novels, his various sickles and his portable reciprocoon which was the same colour as the mutant sludge in his veins. 

He moved his things aside as he moved to his reciprocoon, took off his shirt and went into it. Karkat thought about his crazy day and was curious about the unknown identity of the female human who may be living in the tower with the old man and what made it necessary for her to be kept in such circumstances.

"WAS SHE PSYCHIC?", Karkat thought.

Psychics were common among trolls and were rare among humans. Human psychics were rare to find and were captured alive to be taken to the high bloods as pets, the more powerful the better and the most powerful ones were made into weapons for Alternia or became The Imperial Condescension’s Pet which was a losing situation either way for the humans. Those that became her pets were killed by her torturous ways towards if they misbehaved or displeased her. Giving her a reputation to both Trolls and Humans as someone to be feared.

As he was thinking this, he grew more tired and fell asleep, leaving his thoughts unfinished.

———————————————————————————————————————-

Jade and her Grandpa ate dinner in the centre of tower at the dinner table, laughing, eating and the telling of tales between one another while Becquerel slept under the table managing to sleep through the boisterous chatter.

Jade’s grandfather after a while started to lose his high spirits and said in a remorseful tone “Jade, I may be leaving you again tomorrow. I haven’t sold enough goods to make enough money for food nor was I able to buy any due to the extra caution”, looking down into his plate of unfinished food looking teary-eyed “I wish I could stay a little longer but I must go once more”, he said sadly.

Jade gave him a small smile and put her hand reassuringly on his. “It’s OK Grandpa, I’ll be fine as I’ve always been and wait up for you no matter what!” she said encouragingly, bringing a smile to Grandfather’s face.

After dinner they packed Grandpa Harley’s luggage for his departure the next morning readying him for his next journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and critique, thx :3


	4. Forest Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade escapes the tower and Karkat spots the Old Man leaving

Jade had prepared her Grandfather for his continued trek to the ruins for his continued expedition, along with selling the fruits from her garden. She helped him by carrying some of the extra luggage, with Becquerel following suit in preparation for his usual routine.

"I’m sorry again for leaving you so soon" her Grandfather said for the fifth time. " Now remember, Don’t…" "Don’t leave the tower without Bec’s supervision, if so always carry your rifle with you and Never EVER leave the security of the Glen" Jade interrupted. "smile on her I remember all the rules Grandpa", she said with an all knowing smile on her face.

He gave her a small relieved smile and turned to the window from the tallest tower (which they were in), with Bec seating himself by his side. “Bye Jade, I love you!” said Grandpa, “bye, love you too, Grandpa!” replied Jade.

"Time to go now, Bec", said Grandpa, Bec nodded as if he understood the command and both Man and canine disappeared within a flicker of an electric green light.

Grandpa now at the bottom of the tower, waved goodbye to the top of the tower then turned to the glen’s exit and went with luggage in tow.

———————————————————————————————————————-

Karkat was tailing the human caravan he was kept watch on last night, the humans have slowed down gaining a sense of temporary security making his job easier. Karkat watched the caravan along the forest line, hidden discretely of course as it travelled at it’s leisurely pace.

This has made his job much easier; No rushing to keep up with the caravan’s rushed pace and the humans become less surveillant of their surroundings and they making more stops which was just sweet bliss for Karkat.

He was enjoying his troll romance novel , with the corner of his eye he caught a sight of something very intriguing. The Old man was boarding caravan!

 

The Old man who he tailed him just yesterday, was now leaving. “BUT HE JUST GOT BACK, WHY IS HE LEAVING AGAIN?,”Karkat thought, “DIDN’T HE JUST RETURN TO HIS HIVE YESTERDAY!”.

The human caravan welcomed the Old man with open arms and allowed him on board one of the hoofbeast-powered carriages along with his luggage.

With that said and done, with the crack of the whip the hoofbeast started and the caravan was off. When the carriage disappeared, Karkat thought this a great opportunity to investigate the Glen.

He started back to Glen and investigate the wonder he had found before.

———————————————————————————————————————-

Jade sat at her windowsill in the second tower,surveying all she owned and the beauty of her small “kingdom”. Becquerel had gone hunting again, leaving you once again, to hold the fort.

She wanted adventure to explore beyond the Glen’s rock walls and explore the world! and today was the day. She had had enough of being in a cage, Grandpa may have been protecting her but she is gonna enjoy a little taste of freedom.

She grabbed all the sheets, bedspread and anything that could create a rope, making the longest bedsheet rope in the history of bedsheet ropes. She then grabbed her best rifle and climbed down the bedsheet rope, running towards the tunnel.

She moved with some difficulty with it’s damp walls and pitch black darkness, she wonders how her Grandpa navigates this everytime he comes and goes.

Seeing a sliver of light at the end of the tunnel, she ran to the wall of vines escaping the dank tunnel.


	5. i feel like i'm being watched ?  :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes exploring and Karkat watches

Jade emerged from the dark tunnel to a bright and beautiful forest, she stepped out eyes wide with wonder of nature’s beauty around here. Why didn’t she sneak out in the first place! Clad in her favourite green gown and shoes with her favourite hunting rifle, she explored her newly expanded realm and admired its strange and awesome wonders. Chipmunks and squirrels bounding from branches of the trees and scurrying on the forest floor, Rabbits large and small peeking out of their burrows or dashed to them when jade approached, like a blur of brown or grey fur, birds of many colours and sizes soaring through the treetops, singing their melodious songs. Jade heard their songs before but only as they glide over the glen or have brief rest there before Bec chases them off. 

She has heard of many stories of the horrors or dangers of the outside world, but rarely ones of the hidden its gems and its great beauty. Smiling as she strolled through this realm of natural serene calm, she couldn’t help the feeling being watched.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Karkat once again entered the forest he had tailed the Old Man in. Since it was evenings light the sun wasn’t as harsh and there was plentiful breeze and shade from the shadows of the trees. He wish he could have more free time so he could sit down and finish his novel under the restful shade, if only he wasn’t down human caravans he would do just that, but his main focus right now was to find this mystery girl and what was her importance; no one was locked up in some damn tower and guarded by some mythical barkbeast-lusus for nothin’!

Now that he thought about it, he remembered catching a glimpse of her. She was quite pretty for a human, Soft green eyes, thin lips, and a nicely framed face along with her glasses made quite attractive.

Karkat blushed just thinking about it, man that smile of hers could make him melt. “SHE’S HUMAN WHAT ARE THINKING!”, Karkat briskly shaking his head trying to dismiss the thought. He continue down he had taken tailing the unsuspecting Old Man to the glen. Then he immediately stopped and froze, “The Mystery Girl was right over there!”. 

Karkat finally saw more than just face; She had a slim figure with an hourglass shape, her chest wasn’t one would say developed but she wasn’t flat either, and it fit her just fine. Wearing a green gown and shoes, she was would be most innocent thing anyone would’ve seen if only she wasn't carrying a hulking gun on her back!

Karkat hid behind one of trees and held his breath as she passed, with the most intoxicating smile on her sweet face. “IF ONLY SHE WASN’T A DAMN HUMAN" He thought.

It was best to disarm her before he approached, so he followed her , waiting for the perfect opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fanfic, comment and like, thanks


End file.
